Dying Rose
by CupCake-SweetTreats
Summary: The Venom of a white scaled snake demon is a very fatal venom. It gives the victim only 6months to live. What happens when one our favorite demons get injected with the liquid. How will they save him? Will they save him? Yu/Kur Hi/Kur Rated M to be safe.
1. Those Blood Red Eyes

**I couldn't get this idea out of my mind so I had to act on it. Please enjoy this story. I know what the title has to do with anything, but here it is. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own yu-yu hakusho or any of its characters. If i did, yaoi fan-girls would be very happy!**

**Warning: Violence, Language.**

* * *

**Dying Rose**

**Chapter 1: Those Blood Red Eyes**

* * *

There was a crack of lightning and a boom of thunder. Bright green eyes opened and turned to look out the window. He felt warm arms tighten around his waist. He gazed out the window at the raging storm outside. He turned to bury his head in the strong bare broad chest that his back was pressed against only moments ago. He felt the arms tighten more around him. He nuzzled against the chest and fell asleep. Little did he know of the person outside the window, staring in at him with glowing blood red eyes.

-0-0-0-

Sunrays beamed in through the window. Bright green eyes opened again. The owner of those eyes sat up and yawned. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and ran a hand through his tussled bright red hair. He looked at the empty spot next to him. He heard a thump. He turned to the door. He stood and opened his bedroom door. "Yusuke…?" He called. He was met with silence. He walked back in his room and grabbed a robe. We walked down the hall, pulling his robe on tighter. "Why is it so cold…?" He shivered as he made his way down the stairs. He didn't see the red eyes following his every move from the shadows. "Yusuke! Where are you?" He walked to one of the walls and looked at the thermostat. It read 27°. He shivered and turned the heat up. It went down instead of up. It now read 10°. He frowned. 'What is going on?' he asked himself. Everything seemed so strange and eerie. He shivered, but not because of the cold. No. It was like the shivers you get when you know something's going to go wrong, kind of like a horror movie.

He heard dishes falling in the kitchen. "Yusuke is that you?" he asked, walking towards the kitchen. "Yusuke, the thermostat is broken. It won't go up." He gripped the robe tighter to him. He walked into the kitchen. He gasped. All the cabinets were open and the glass cups and bowls and plates were on the ground in tiny and big glass shards. Everything from the refridgerator was on the ground as well. Some had bite marks on it. The floor and the stove were all scratched up and had big claw marks on them._ "…Kurama…"_ He heard a whisper. Kurama whipped around. "Who's there?!" Kurama rushed out the kitchen. He looked over at the stairs. There were big claw marks there.

"Hello?" Kurama called. He walked to the living-room. "Yusuke!" Kurama called. He frowned. He walked in back of the couch. From the shadows emerged a long snake like creature. It hissed at Kurama, its blood red eyes glowing in the dim light of the living-room. Kurama gasped. He backed up a step, ready to withdraw his rose from his hair. The snake like creature lashed out with its tail and grabbed Kurama's arm. He hauled Kurama up from the ground. Kurama gave a cry as the creature threw him against a wall. The shelf that was on that wall fell and crashed onto Kurama's head, rendering him unconscious. The snake like creature slithered over to Kurama's limp body. He leaned over Kurama and leaned into his neck. He bit into Kurama's neck.

Kurama shuddered. The snake creature injected something into Kurama. He pulled away, leaving a trial of green liquid connecting it to Kurama's neck. The creature disappeared, leaving Kurama shuddering and trembling on the floor.

* * *

**That ends that. I'll update this story later today. I have all of it typed up already! :P**

**Review please!**


	2. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Okay! I'm so sorry that I could not update this story as I've said I would. It is because I lost the USB that I've had this story on. Now I must type everything all over again! DAMN THE SMALL THING! I'm soooooo sorry! BAH! So please don't kill me everyone! I should have another chapter up either today or tomorrow.

~*~CupCake-SweetTreats~*~


	3. The Work of A White Scaled Snake Demon

**Here is the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own yu-yu hakusho or any of its characters. If i did, yaoi fan-girls would be very happy!**

**Warning: Violence, Language.**

* * *

**Dying Rose**

**Chapter 2: The Work Of A White Scaled Snake Demon**

* * *

Yusuke yawned as he walked out Keiko's family ramen shop. He had a bag of some of Kurama's favorite chicken. Today was his day off so he wanted to spend as much time as he could with Kurama today. He grimaced. "Ugh…I still gotta finish those damn reports…" Yusuke grumbled as he headed for home, not really knowing what was waiting for him there.

-0-0-0-

Yusuke opened the door, expecting his red-headed lover to come out of no where to greet him. Nothing. It was silent. Yusuke frowned. "Kurama?" Yusuke called out. No answer. This caused Yusuke to get worried. 'He's usually awake by now…' He thought. His worry only grew as he saw the claw marks on the walls and the stairs. He walked into the living-room and gasped. What he saw was Kurama slumped against the floor. He rushed over to the unconscious red-head, dropping the bag he held. He kneeled down next to Kurama. "Kurama! Kurama!" Kurama groaned.

"Yus…uke…" Kurama whimpered weakly. Yusuke picked the shuddering redhead up bridal style. He walked up the stairs and to the bedroom. He laid Kurama down and picked up the phone on the bedside table.

"Hello? Yea? This is Yusuke. Yah…What?! No I-…WILL YOU SHUT UP! This is about Kurama you dick head! Put Yukina or Genkai on the phone…NO YOU BAFOON! Just put one of them on! You know what…just tell them to rush over here!" Yusuke yelled through the phone. It was obvious that Kuwabara had answered the phone,. Yusuke looked down at his shuddering redheaded lover. "KUZAMA!! GET THE OLD HAG AND YUKINA AND GET THE FUCK OVER HERE!!" Yusuke threw the phone at the wall. He growled. He looked back to his lover.

"Yus…uke…ngh…"

"I'm here Kurama…" Yusuke whispered, stroking Kurama's pale face, as held one of Kurama's pale hands. "What happened?" Yusuke turned Kurama's head when he saw a faint green glow. His eyes widened, just now noticing the neck wound. "What the hell?!"

"Ugh…ngh…Yus…" Kurama gasped. He started coughing. Yusuke sat Kurama up and patted his back. His worry grew ten-fold when Kurama began to cough up blood and some glowing green liquid.

"Dear god!" Yusuke gasped. Yusuke laid Kurama down and stood. "I'll be back with some water for you 'Rama." Yusuke said. He walked out the bedroom and down the stairs. He heard the front door open.

"What the hell happened here?" Yusuke heard Kuwabara's voice yell. Yusuke rolled his eyes as he went to greet them.

"Well, there was obviously an attack." Yusuke said, motioning around with his hand. Yukina walked forward.

"Why did you want us to rush over?" Yukina asked.

"I thought the idiot told you…Something is wrong with Kurama. I found him on the ground unconscious. He's coughing up blood and this green crap…" Yusuke said, motioning for them to follow him up the stairs. They entered the bedroom to find Kurama huddled up in a ball. " 'Rama?" Kurama didn't respond, nor move. Yukina walked forward. She placed a hand on what was visible of Kurama's forehead. She gasped and withdrew her hand.

"His fever can rival Hiei's natural fire demon body heat!" Yukina exclaimed. Yusuke frowned.

"But look at this…" Yusuke mumbled. He maneuvered Kurama's body so the redhead was on his back. He gently pulled Kurama's head to the side. Yukina gasped again. She was trembling.

"Oh…oh no…" She whispered. Yusuke looked at her.

"What?" Yusuke asked, his worry for his redheaded lover only intensifying more.

"That's a bite wound of a White Scaled Snake demon. They are the only snake demon that lives a green wound like that!" Yukina explained. "Those demons are so rare! So rare, in fact, that there is no made cure for their bite…" Yukina explained. She look down ready to cry, as did Yusuke. "H-He only has 6months to live…I-if we do-don't do something!" Yukina began to cry.

"Yukina…" Kuwabara whispered as he hugged the little koorime close. She cried into his chest.

"6months to live…" Yusuke repeated. He stared down at his lover's pale face. "How do we get this cure?" Yusuke looked up at Yukina.

"Y-You have to make it.." She sniffled.

"What do we need?" Yusuke asked.

"The blood of a fire demon, I'm sure Hiei would agree; blood from a koorime, I'll give it willingly; 3 types of Makaian herbs, There is Dragonite, Shurite, and Yukinite. Than the hard part…" Yukina trailed off.

"What is it?"

"The venom of the snake that bit him. It has to be the exact one…" Yukina said. Yusuke growled.

"That thing could be anywhere in the Makai!" Yusuke yelled.

"I'll help you look for it…" Everyone turned to the window when they heard Hiei's voice.

"Hiei!" Yukina gasped. "We have the blood we need, just not the herbs and the snake venom…" Yukina sighed.

"Where can we get them from?" Yusuke asked. Kurama groaned. Everyone looked at him. His eyes opened to reveal graying green eyes. His eyes searched around, as if unseeing. " 'Rama?" Yusuke held Kurama's hand. The redhead seemed to relax.

"Yus…uke…" Kurama whimpered.

"I'm here, 'Rama. I'm here." Yusuke whispered. He looked at Yukina. "Any idea where they are?"

"…I'm afraid not…" Yukina cried. Yusuke looked down into Kurama's graying eyes. "The venom will mess with his sight. He'll than lose the ability to walk. Than the ability to speak….than moving…"

"Dr-Dra…gon…ite…Mukuro…castle…" Kurama whispered. Yusuke's eyes widened.

"Dragonite is in Mukuro's territory?" Yusuke asked. Kurama nodded weakly. "What about the other two?!"

"Sh…ur…ite…Y-Yomi…" Yusuke nodded and rubbed Kurama's hand in encouragement. "Y-Yu…ki…n…nite…Yus..uke…" Yusuke nodded.

"So there is 1 herb on each of the kingdoms…" Yusuke mumbled.

"So this is the work of a White Scaled Snake demon…." Hiei whispered. Yusuke growled when he noticed the short fire demon pulling Kurama's head back and poking the wound. Kurama whimpered. Yusuke smacked Hiei's hand away.

"You're hurting him, ya bastard!" Yusuke growled.

"You should wait to leave tomorrow. He should be a little more coherent tomorrow." Yukina said, sniffling.

* * *

**There you have it!**

**Until next time on: Dying Rose.**

**Review please!**


	4. I Love You

**Here is the next chapter. **

**I want to thank DestinationProcrastination for pointing out a few things. **

**Thank you. **

**I'll try and work on my sentences. I**

**think I should write at a reasonable time. **

**Anyway thanks. =]**

**Disclaimer: I do not own yu-yu hakusho or any of its characters. If i did, yaoi fan-girls would be very happy!**

**Warning: Violence, Language.**

**

* * *

**

**Dying Rose**

**Chapter 3: I Love You.**

**

* * *

**

Early that next day found Yusuke in the bed staring at his pale lover's face. He sighed and caressed the redhead's cheek. Kurama smiled in his sleep and snuggled closer to Yusuke. "I don't think I can just leave you here like this…" Yusuke said. "Let's just hope the symptoms that Yukina mentioned were the only ones." Yusuke sighed again. Graying green eyes opened to stare into Yusuke's brown ones. Yusuke grinned. "Good morning, baby."

"Morning…Yus…uke" Kurama whispered hoarsely. He yawned and snuggled closer.

"How're you feeling?" Yusuke whispered. Kurama looked up at him.

"A little sick, but I'm fine." Kurama said. He yawned. "A little rest and I should be back on my feet!" Yusuke smiled weakly. He hesitated.

"Do you remember what happened yesterday?" Kurama stared at Yusuke for awhile.

"I remember…waking up and…looking for you…everything after…that…is…a blur…" Yusuke nodded. He stood up off the bed. Kurama watched him with curious eyes.

"C'mon 'Rama. We're going to the temple." Yusuke said.

-0-0-0-

"Yusuke! Kurama!" Yukina exclaimed with a small smile. Yusuke had walked into the temple only moments ago, carrying Kurama on his back. Yusuke grinned weakly. Kurama popped his head over Yusuke's shoulder and smiled at Yukina. "How are you feeling Kurama?" Yukina asked.

"Hm…I…I do kind of feel under…the weather.." Kurama said smiling weakly. Yusuke rolled his eyes at 'kind of'.

"Kura, you have a fever of 154. I'm no damn doctor but I know that's not called 'kinda' under the weather." Yusuke said, shaking his head. Kurama smiled sheepishly and hid his face in Yusuke's neck.

"154?" Yukina asked, seeming to only get more distressed looking. "I'm surprised he's even still conscious..." Yukina whispered.

"Hn…about time you got here!" Hiei said. Yusuke looked over at him. Kurama popped his head from behind Yusuke's head and smiled at Hiei.

"Hello Hiei." Kurama said. Hiei stared at Kurama.

"Hn…Kurama." He said, nodding slightly. Yukina looked between Hiei and Yusuke. "Ah…Yusuke, you should lay Kurama down! I'll try to lower his fever..." Yukina said. Yusuke nodded. He followed Yukina to one of the many rooms in the temple. Yusuke laid Kurama down.

"Let's go now." Hiei said. Yusuke nodded. Kurama sat up slowly and leaned back against the headboard.

"Where are...you going?" Kurama asked, frowning.

"We...uh...got some business to settle in Makai." Yusuke said with a smile. "We'll be back in a week." Hiei snorted.

"A week? It'll take longer than a damn week!" Hiei said. He flitted out the room. Yusuke blinked. He sighed and walked over to the bed with Kurama. Kurama looked to be on the verge of tears, but somehow that's how he always appeared. Kurama smiled weakly.

"I love you, 'Rama." Yusuke said kissing Kurama. Kurama frowned and clung to Yusuke's shirt.

"I love you too but...I want to come with you!" Kurama said. Yusuke frowned and shook his head.

"No, Kurama. You can't come. You're sick." Yusuke said sternly. Kurama frowned.

"Please, Yusuke! Maybe the air the in Makai will make me feel better! I promise I won't get in the way." Kurama pleaded. Yusuke frowned.

"And what if it doesn't?" Yusuke asked. "What if it makes you feel worst?" Kurama bit his lip and looked down.

"I...I just..." Kurama trailed off. He looked up at Yusuke with unshed tears in his eyes. "We never spend time together for very long anymore...And since I became sick...I thought maybe you'd...stay with me..." Kurama looked away. Yusuke frowned. He gripped Kurama's chin gently and turned Kurama to look at him in the eye. "It feels like...you don't want to be around me anymore..."

"Kurama...I love and I love being with you! I do want to be around you! I'm sorry I've been neglecting you..." Yusuke kissed Kurama gently on the lips. Yusuke buried his fingers in Kurama's red hair. Kurama moaned quietly and wrapped his arms around Yusuke the best he could.

"Kurama I-" Yukina, who had walked into the room holding a weird looking jar of glowing blue liquid and a small cup, stopped in the doorway. She smiled at the scene before her. Yusuke pulled away from Kurama's lips slowly. They both looked over at Yukina. "I'm sorry. I thought you left already Yusuke." Yusuke's gaze dropped to the jar in Yukina's hand. "Oh! This is something Master Genki made! She said it should temporarily relieve Kurama of his sickness. It lasts for 12hours!" Yukina smiled. Yusuke grinned.

"Really?" Yusuke asked. He looked at Kurama and stood. "Than maybe you can come with, Kurama." Yukina frowned.

"You're going to take him with you to Makai? Isn't that a little risky?" Yukina asked. Yusuke helped Kurama out the bed.

"Yeah, but Kurama will have Makai's most powerful demons protecting him!" Yusuke said, grinning. Yukina smiled and shook her head and chuckled. She opened the jar and poured a small amount of its contents inside of it. He handed the cup to Yusuke. Yusuke put the cup to Kurama's lips, keeping him steady with an arm around his waist, and tilted the cup up slightly. Kurama drunk the liquid and made a face.

"Ew.." He squeaked in disgust. Yukina and Yusuke laughed.

"I'll make some vials for your travels Yusuke!" Yukina said, smiling. Yusuke nodded and thanked her.

* * *

**That ends that.**

**I will update this soon enough.**

**I'm glad to see people actually are reading this.**

**I'll try to make the next chapter longer.**

**Until next time on: Dying Rose.**

**Review Please!**


	5. What Ever Happened To ?

**Here is the next chapter! Tomorrow is my birthday so I got excited and wanted to finish this chapter quicker than my usual updates! This might be short. I just wanted to update this with something so I choose to kinda give some background on Hiei and Kurama's relationship.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own yu-yu hakusho or any of its characters. If i did, yaoi fan-girls would be very happy!**

**Warning: Violence, Language.**

**

* * *

**

**Dying Rose**

**Chapter 4: What Ever Happened To...?**

**

* * *

**

It had been sometime since they left Genki's temple and Nengenkai all together. Hiei watched, with his usual expressionless face, as Yusuke and Kurama whispered to each other. He heard them exchange compliments and 'I love you's as they walked close together. Hiei's faced betrayed his real feelings. He was angry! He was disgusted! He was...._jealous_. That's right. _Hiei _was jealous. He _wanted _Kurama for himself. He didn't like that annoying, idiotic detective to be with him. He wanted Kurama to _want _him. But he had his chance and failed. He still remembered one time when he hurt Kurama badly. Not physically but mentally.

And guess what! The detective was the one to call him out on it. He'd told Hiei that a relationship wasn't just physical. But Hiei had just stared at the detective and told him to mind his own damn business.

_"Hiei, there you- oh you're bleeding!" Kurama gasped. He pulled the fire demon into his bedroom through the window. Hiei grunted. "What happened?" Kurama set on healing and wrapping Hiei's wounds._

_"Got into a fight with these demons...nothing really new, fox." Hiei grunted. He hissed. "Damnit Kurama! Watch what you touch!" Kurama muttered a sorry. Minutes of silence passed. Kurama stood and walked to his closet._

_"All finished. Let's get you into some fresh cloths." Kurama said. Hiei stared at the wall._

_"Fox," Hiei called. Kurama hummed and poked his head out the closet. "Come here." Kurama walked over to Hiei with a confused look._

_"Yes, Hiei? Is there something wrong?" Kurama asked worriedly. Hiei raised an eyebrow._

_"Why when I call you, you think there is something wrong with me?" Hiei asked. Kurama blushed slightly._

_"Well...I...um..." Kurama shrugged his shoulders, giving Hiei a sheepish smile. "Sorry..." Hiei leaned over and kissed Kurama. Kurama wrapped his arms around Hiei as they awkwardly held each other. Hiei pulled them both on the bed._

"Hiei?" Hiei snapped out of the memory. He looked up at Kurama and Yusuke. "Are you alright? You stopped walking." Kurama looked worried. Hiei stared into Kurama's graying green eyes. He shook his head and walked ahead of them.

"Nothing, fox." He grunted. Kurama frowned and looked at Yusuke. Yusuke shrugged. Hiei glanced behind him when the other two started to follow him. He saw Yusuke give Kurama a kiss and he bit back a growl. _'What ever happened to our love, fox. When was it that everything went wrong?'_

* * *

**That ends that!**

**I promise I'll update sooner than I have been.**

**My school is very demanding of my time. x.x**

**Review please. (It makes me happy and motivates me to write.)**


	6. What Was, Can Never Be

**Hello everyone! I want to thank the people who wished me a happy birthday! Thank you all!! So anyway, I know this kinda late but her is the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Yu Hakusho or any of its characters. If I did, Yaoi fan-girls would be very happy!**

**Warning: **_**None**_

* * *

**Dying Rose**

**Chapter 5: What was, can never be.**

* * *

Hiei watched as Yusuke carried Kurama on his back. It seemed the potion had an effect on Kurama's stamina. They should have just left Kurama home. Hiei sighed. Yusuke looked at him. "What's got you down in the dumps?"

"Nothing..." Hiei grumbled lowly. He looked ahead of him. "We're coming up to Yomi's territory now."

"Why'd we come here first. again?" Yusuke asked. Hiei glared at Yusuke.

"Because, I remember there was someone here that knew all about herbs. If we can just find the person, we'd have an easier time looking for those herbs." Hiei replied, obviously annoyed. Yusuke nodded silently. It took what felt like hours to make it to Yomi's territory. Yusuke thought Hiei would lead them to the castle but instead, they walked though the village. They walk across the cobble stone road until they made it towards the more richer built estates. The ones that were built closer to the castle. Hiei led them to a yellow bricked house. They walked up the stone walk way to the brown, richly carved, double doors. Hiei knocked on the door with the lion head knocker.

Yusuke stared up at the building. Yusuke looked back down when the door opened. In the doorway stood a tall man. He resembled Karasu, only his hair was red and his eyes were gold. The man smirked. "Hello, Hiei. It's been ages." The man moved to the side and gestured for them to enter.

"Rubuyaki-"

"Please Hiei, Call me Ruby. I've constantly told you." The man said. Yusuke gave the man a weird look. Hiei sighed.

"Ruby....Does Zack still live here?" Hiei asked. Ruby frowned.

"Awww, you didn't come just to say hi to me, huh? I should have known." Ruby said. He chuckled a moment later. "Well, Zack isn't no longer here. What is it that you need him for though? I believe I may be able to help you."

"We're looking for herbs." Hiei said. Ruby nodded.

"Uh-huh....Hmmm...I know just the person to help you with that." Ruby said. He led them to the living room. Yusuke laid Kurama down on the couch. "Kou!" Ruby yelled as he walked out the room. Yusuke sat down next to Kurama's head and pulled the redhead's head on his lap. He looked up at Hiei questioning. Hiei stared at Kurama. Ruby walked back in the room, followed by a blue headed boy. He looked to be the same height as Hiei. Hiei stared at the boy. Ruby looked between them and smirked. "I see you've already taken a liken to him." Ruby gently took Kou's hand and brought him forward. Kou had a white cloth covering his eyes. There was a golden symbol embodied on it that looked to be a symbol of a phoenix. On his white cloak, there was the same symbol on the middle of it. "This is Lord Kou." Kou's mouth was set in a grim line.

"Ruby....did you kidnap him?" Hiei asked. Ruby laughed.

"No Hiei, I didn't. He's only here because he came to visit me." Ruby said. Hiei sighed.

"Rubuyaki said you were looking for herbs." Kou said. His voice was small and quiet. It almost reminded Hiei of Yukina. Almost. "It is for someone who is poisoned, isn't it?" Kou asked.

"Yeah..." Hiei said slowly. He glanced at Ruby. Ruby just grinned.

"You need my help in finding the herbs needed for the cure, do you not?" Kou asked. Hiei stared at him.

"Yeah...."

"It is useless." Kou responded.

"What?!" Hiei growled.

"Those herbs are no longer in this world. They do not grow anymore." Kou said. Yusuke glared at him.

"How the hell would you know?!" Yusuke growled.

"The person you're getting this cure for is close to both of you, isn't he? He's the one in this room." Kou said. Ruby looked at Hiei.

"Cure for what?" Ruby asked.

"Cure for the poison from the White Scaled Snake demon's venom." Kou said. Hiei growled.

"How can you tell all this when your eyes are covered and we didn't tell you anything!" Hiei growled.

"I can smell the poison." Kou said. The phoenix on the front of the eye cover glowed. "I know what he's going through. I know there isn't any left because I use the last of those herbs for a cure for someone else."

"So...you're saying Kurama is going to die..." Yusuke asked quietly. He stared down at Kurama's sleeping form. Kou nodded.

"I'm afraid so..." Kou responded. Hiei turned and looked at Kurama. Ruby excused himself out the room.

"There has to be something..." Yusuke said softly. He looked up at Kou. "How do you know what he's going through?"

'It is because I went through the same as him. I was poisoned." Kou said. "I lost my sight because of it. This specially made cloth allows me to see things at a close proximity." Kou slowly took the cloth off. He opened his eyes to reveal glazed over gray eyes. "I can understand the pain he is going through." Yusuke's eyes perked up.

"Wait." Yusuke said, pulling the book bag Kurama had on his back off the floor. He pulled out the vial Yukina made for the travels. "This was made to keep his symptoms at bay. It made it so he won't feel pain." Kou's searching gray eyes landed on Hiei.

"Bring me to him, please." Kou said. Hiei walked over the man, eyeing him warily. Kou smirked. "Don't worry, I won't bite your head off, Hiei." Hiei stopped in front of him.

"How do you know my name?" Hiei asked.

"Rubuyaki has told me a lot about you....I know all three of your names...I can now tell who is who because of the different energy levels. Yusuke the Mazoku. Hiei that Jaganshi. Kurama the Fox-Human hybrid." Kou said. He held his hand out. Hiei took it and made his way towards Kurama and Yusuke. Kou put the cloth back over his eyes and took the vial out of Yusuke's hand. He pulled the cork out and put a drop on his finger. He tasted it.

"I believe I'll be able to make the cure with this." Kou said. He looked at Hiei. "but we'll need a few more ingredients. Water from Koorime island and the blood of a white scaled snake demon." Kou looked down at Yusuke. Ruby came back in the room with a tray of tea. Ruby sat the tray on the table in the middle of the room. Hiei sat on the chair next to the couch that Yusuke sat with Kurama. Ruby took Kou's hand and led him to the couch across from Yusuke. Ruby sat next to him. "You should rest for now. I'll go along with you to get the ingredients if you'd like." Ruby handed Kou and cup of tea. Kou took a sip and than turned his head towards Hiei. "You're angry."

Hiei snapped his gaze from Kurama and Yusuke to look at Kou. Kou smirked. "You're angry...You're j-"

"Shut up!" Hiei snapped. Ruby snapped his gaze to Hiei and gave him a warning glare. Kou chuckled.

"Rest up, you two. You've both got a huge day tomorrow." Kou said. He finished his cup of tea and stood. Ruby stood up and took Kou's hand and walked towards the door. Ruby looked back at Hiei a grinned.

"You can use the usual room, Hiei. I'm sure you three would want to keep an eye on your friend together." Ruby said. Hiei heard Kou chuckle. Hiei growled as they both walked out the room.

"What was that all about?" Yusuke asked. Hiei grunted and stood.

"Come on..." Hiei said. Yusuke stood and picked Kurama up bridal style. He followed after Hiei.

_'That Kou guy knows too much for his own good....'_

* * *

**How was that!?**

**Was it a great twist?!**

**Hehe!**

**Review please!**


	7. Remembering

**Sorry for all these late updates…Life has been hectic for me. Here is the next chapter. This chapter will focus on Kou's past and him trying to figure out why Kurama was attacked.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Yu Hakusho or any of its characters. If I did, Yaoi fan-girls would be very happy!**

**Warning: **_**Violence, Language, Implied Yaoi, Blood and Gore, implied pedophilia.

* * *

**_

**Dying Rose**

**Chapter 6: Remembering…

* * *

**

Kou stood on the balcony leaning on the rail. He sighed and shook his head, two pointed wolf ears twitching on his head. He heard the sliding door to the balcony open. "You're up rather early." Kou whispered. Ruby bowed his head slightly and grinned.

"I knew you would be awake so I brought some herbal tea for you." Ruby walked to Kou and sat the tray on the small table next to a chair. "You shouldn't hide your ears. They're cute and it can't be too comfortable to keep them laying flat against your head." Ruby frowned. "What's wrong Kou?"

"What was that snake demon doing in the human world…?" Kou whispered. "It makes no sense…"

"Kou?"

"I thought he died…" Kou grumbled.

"KOU!" Ruby shouted, startling the blind demon.

"What?"

"What are you grumbling about?" Ruby asked.

"There are not that many White Scaled Snake demons…." Kou said, turning to Ruby. "That's because most were killed off in the war."

"The war?"

"The Okami and Hebi war." Kou's left ear twitched. Ruby's frown deepened.

"I knew there was more to your story than you let on." Ruby grumbled. He handed Kou the cup. He watched the shorter demon stare down in the cup and rub the sides.

"What color is this cup…?" Kou asked quietly. Ruby's expression softened.

"It's orange and red."

"I…was apart of that war. Very few of my kind even have healing abilities. I was one of the healers for the war." Kou said silently, taking a sip of the tea. "I met the love of my life in that war."Kou was staring down into the tea cup. Ruby gently pulled Kou to sit in the nearby chairs. He sat down across from Kou.

"Tell me about it."

"His name was Rain…well that's what they called him… I was considered a rarity amongst my species. I was a direct descendant of an Ezo Okami." Ruby's eyes widened.

"Aren't they extinct?"

"In a way…yes…I'm the last one actually…I'm also the only one of my species with natural blue hair." Kou said. He frowned. "I really stood out…I was smaller…had different fur color…very different indeed."

"Were you shunned or praised for the difference?"

"Whatever you call being adopted by the Elder and lord I guess…" Kou took a sip of his tea.

"So, this love of your life?" Kou grinned, making a fang poke out and gleam.

"I was a naïve pup back than… I guess you can say… I fell in love with my commander…well I thought I was in love with him…I thought we'd be the perfect couple you could say." Kou chuckled. Ruby eyebrows shot up.

"You? A naïve pup? I could never imagine that." Ruby said. Kou laughed.

"Well…I was… I idolized everything about him. He was strong and smart…he was kind and gentle…he knew how to handle things," Kou snickered. "I guess that's why they made him a general."

"What were you in the war again?"

"Well, I was a healer, but I was his healer. I wasn't really a battle field 'nurse'. I was also his tactician because how fast I could come up with a good battle plan for every environment we trailed into. Rain was his second in command." Kou said. "My…_father _didn't want me to go to war at all… I wanted to… so he let me only if I wasn't on the battle field. Of course I was on the field still…I was Loren's healer and that meant I had to be available to him at all times."

"_Kou," Kou's head shot up off the desk. He stared up at the person who called him. His eyes widened and he shot up out of his seat. The person had black curly hair that framed his strong face perfectly and didn't come any longer than his strong pointed chin. His skin was tan and his eyes were a hypnotizing glowing orange. _

"_Commander!"_

"_You should get some rest."_

"_But I-" Kou looked over at the table he was sitting at that had papers and maps scattered across it._

"_Kou…I understand you're trying to help, but I really need you as a healer more than a tactician. That being said, you should get some rest..."_

"_But-"_

"_That's an order, soldier." Loren's voice became stern._

"_I-I… Yes sir." Kou said, bowing slightly._

"_Get to bed, kid." Loren's voice softened a bit and even came out a little playful. Kou nodded and walked out of the tent. Loren frowned and stared down at the papers. He sighed and sat down. "Damn kid is gonna overwork and kill himself…" Loren grumbled. Kou let go of the tent flap and slowly treaded back to his own tent._

"I could tell he cared…but I couldn't tell if it was because I was a pup still in his eyes or…something else." Kou said. Ruby nodded.

"Go on." Kou looked up at him and laughed.

"_Commander the enemy has been spotted coming towards the camp as we speak!" Loren shot up out of his bedroll and stared at the soldier standing in his tent. More like healer. It was Kou._

"_What?" Loren started quickly dressing himself. "Where are the other healers? Keep them safe. We have limited potions and salves as it is and we can't risk losing them." _

"_All of them are being gathered. One of the soldiers told me to come to you and tell you what's going on."_

"_Alright." Loren had strapped on a large battle axe on his back. "I want you to stay with them."Kou's eyes widened._

"_What? But sir-"Loren gripped both of Kou's shoulder and glared down at him._

"_Listen! I need you to stay back! I can't afford for you to be hurt right now! You will stay behind and that is an order! Do you understand me?" Loren growled. Kou nodded shakily. "I want a verbal response soldier!"_

"_Y-Yes sir!" Kou answered shakily. Loren let go of Kou's shoulders and placed a hand on the shaken younger demon's head. _

"_I'll be back kid. Get going." Loren said. He ruffled Kou's hair and walked past him. Kou turned around and watched him quickly walk toward the crowd of soldiers. Kou frowned. He quickly made his way towards the tent the healers were being kept at._

"He never spoke to anyone else like that but me. He'd yell a command but than his voice would soften, telling me to do what he asked." Kou said, sighing. "I always thought it was just him thinking of me as a pup. I was the youngest there. I was also the only male healer."

"_Kou where are you going?" Kou turned and looked up at the woman talking to him. The woman had light brown skin, sparkling golden eyes, and dark brown hair. She had brown fox ears twitching and a brown tail swishing behind her._

"_Nami…"Kou whispered. He looked down. "I'm going go help Commander." Nami's eyes widened._

"_Are you crazy? You'll get killed!"_

"_I'm the commander's healer! I'm supposed to be where ever he is!"_

"_You're crazy! That's disobeying an order too! You cannot go and I won't let you!"_

"_I am going! You do not order me around!"_

"_Kou, you're a madman!" That was another healer who overheard them. _

"_Tell him again Lin!" Kou growled._

"_It's my duty!" Kou snarled._

"_You're just doing this because you think it'll gain the attention of Commander Loren." Aznel said. She had long beautiful flowing silver hair that shimmered even in the dim light. Her eyes were gold rimmed with red. Her tail and ears were a furry silver. Aznel smirked. Kou glared at her. "Too bad you won't get it. He has no time for little pups like you."_

"_I don't know what you're talking about!"Kou growled._

"_Yes you do." Aznel laughed. "You're in love with him! That's why you do what you do to get his attention. Too bad it's for nothing!" Aznel cackled. Nami frowned._

"_Aznel, stop it." Nami said._

"_You're nothing but a bratty little pup! Commander will NEVER be interested in you. You're a spoiled good for nothing pup!"Aznel growled. "And you should really learn your place! The Commander craves women like me, not little pups like you." Aznel smirked at Kou's teary blue eyes, trembling lips, and shaking shoulders. "You're nothing but a nuisance to him! You keep following after him like this and he's not a babysitter!" Aznel scowled. Everyone gasped as Aznel was flung out of the tent by a blast of powerful energy. _

"_Kou!" Kou growled and leaped on top of her. She screamed._

"_Get off of me, you brat!" She yelled, digging her claws into Kou's shoulders. Kou bit into her neck and growled. She screamed. _

"_KOU!" Nami screeched. All the healers stood in shocked silence. The guards even looked on in shock. Aznel's struggles weakened. Kou was yanked off her._

"_What the hell do you think you're doing?"The soldier who pulled Kou away was yelling. Kou wiggled and kicked to get away from him._

"_I'll murder her!" Kou snarled._

"_Calm down! You're not supposed to be killing your own kind!"The soldier yelled. Kou's ears laid flat against his head. His struggling stopped. The soldier let him down. "Go back inside."_

_Kou growled stubbornly. "Go NOW!" The soldier snarled. "This is no time for you to be a stubborn baby. We are at war and you must listen to orders!" Kou glared at the soldier. He turned from him and walked towards Loren's tent. "I said this one!" Kou ignored him._

Ruby chuckled. "You were a stubborn one, huh?" Kou grinned.

"Yes, I was a very stubborn pup."

"_Kou, wake up," Kou's eyes slowly opened. He uncurled himself from the position he was sleeping in. He rubbed his eyes with his fist and yawned, looking up at the person who woke him up. He sat all the way up quickly._

"_Commander!" Kou cringed at the look on Loren's face. He didn't look too happy._

"_What you did today was un acceptable." Loren growled. Kou's ears flattened against his skull and he looked down. "You could have killed her!" His voice was rising. Kou whimpered. "This has to stop! We have only a limited amount of healers with us! You can't attack them or the other soldiers. We're in a war against the Hebi. You don't attack your own kind!"_

"_But she-"_

"_No excuses!"Loren stood up and sighed. He stared down at the trembling pup on his bed. _

"_Come on, we have to pack up camp and move to a different area. The other Hebi soldiers are going to come when their scouts don't come back."Kou nodded and stood up out of the bed. The flap to the tent opened._

"_Lore!" Kou and Loren looked at the person that walked in. magenta pink short hair, Magenta pink tail swishing behind him, deep caramel brown eyes. Where were his ears?_

"_Jerry…" Loren said. He looked at Kou. "Kou, we're taking you home." Kou's gaze shot to Loren. _

"_Wh-What? Why?" Kou demanded. Loren glared at him._

"_I don't have time to babysit right now." Loren said sternly. Kou's eyes widened. That's exactly what Aznel said. Kou's eyes narrowed. _

"_Fine!" Kou growled angrily. Deep down inside his heart was breaking. He brushed past Loren and out the tent but not before hearing Loren growl._

"_What the hell are we going to do with this kid…"Kou walked straight through the camp, the opposite way they would be traveling, grumbling. He sat in front of the pond near by and took off his shoes. He sighed and lowered his feet in the water, slowly kicking his feet. He heard a low hissing noise. He turned his head but saw nothing. Frowning, he turned back to the water and looked down. The water in front of his was darker than normal. Suddenly, a giant serpent like demon shot out of the water in front of Kou. Kou's eyes widened and he let out a loud terrified screech. Two more serpent like demons shot out the water. They grinned down at Kou's trembling form._

"_Well what do we have here –ssssst." The one in the middle hissed._

"_A wolf pup!" The one on the right hissed. The one on the left leaned in close to Kou's face._

"_The fear is flowing from him in wavessssst." The one on the left hissed. Another demon came out of the water, but this one was more humanoid than the other three. The only thing that resembled a snake on him was his eyes, the two dots for a nose and the tongue. He had pale white skin (or was it scales) and white hair that clung to him, trailing down to stop at his waist. He grinned._

"_This is one of the Okami pups, huh?" The man walked closer to Kou. He kneeled down. "You don't look like an Okami…What are you?" Kou just stared at him. The man tilted his head to the side. He placed a hand on Kou's head and gently scratched behind his ear. "Hey, you can trust me little guy. I mean you no harm." Kou closed his eyes and leaned into the man's touch. 'This will give me a chance to learn more about these demons…It'll be dangerous but…' _

"_Okami…" Kou whispered. He opened his eyes when the man pulled his hand away._

"_An Okami pup with blue hair? What subspecies are you?"_

"_Ezo…" The man's eyes widened._

"_Really? I heard there were no more." He stood up and offered a hand. "Come on little one. It's dangerous out here." Kou took the offered hand. "What's your name?"_

"_K-Kou…what's yours?" Kou turned his head when he heard a splash. The three serpent demons had vanished._

"_Geo." _

"Did you fall in love with your enemy?" Ruby asked. Kou's cheeks tinted pink.

"No!" Ruby grinned.

"Really?"

"Fine…I liked him only a little…"

"_What is this thing you have with you, Geo?" The creature that spoke was a large white scaled snake that was coiled around a bloody corpse of some unknown creature. Kou felt sick to his stomach from the smell. He hid behind Geo._

"_Ah, father. This is the one and only Ezo Okami alive." Geo said grinning. The snake looked from his meal._

"_You dare bring an Okami into our domain?" The snake hissed._

"_Father! Do you not remember how dependant Okami pups are? We could raise this one and breed him. We could have Ezo Okamis at our disposal." Geo said. He grabbed Kou's arm and pulled the small wolf demon in front of him. Kou whimpered. "Ezo Okamis are the most powerful demons there is. They are demi-gods!"_

"_What do you expect to do with one Ezo?" The giant snake hissed. "You can't breed a wolf with a snake!" _

"_Ah, father. You forget about that Honshu Okami." Geo grinned. _

"_What? You expect a fully grown wolf to listen to you?"_

"_Don't you think he'll do everything in his power to protect the only living Ezo?" Geo grinned._

"_Is that pup a male or female." Geo paused and looked down at Kou._

"_Actually, I'm not too sure. It looks like a female." Kou's ear twitched and he let out a low growl._

"_That sound must mean you're wrong…you can't breed two males…" The snake hissed and turned back to his meal._

"_Ah, but you are mistaken. Ezo Okami males can give birth. They are demi-gods. There weren't much of them to begin with, let alone there weren't even many females. The population was 90% male." Geo said grinning._

"_What makes you think this pup is old enough to do so?" Geo looked down at Kou. _

"_He looks old enough to me… Why not try it out, eh?"_

"_I suppose…go on… tell me your results." Geo nodded and bowed. He walked out the room. Kou followed behind him closely. Geo grinned and looked behind him. He placed a hand on Kou's head and patted it._

"_I wonder why your species went extinct."Geo murmured. He scratched behind Kou's ears. "You're such an obedient pup." Geo purred._

"Wait a snake purred?" Ruby asked, shocked. Kou shrugged his shoulders.

"It sounded like a purr."

_The screeching of an old, heavy, rusted door was killer on Kou's ears. Geo led Kou down stone steps that looked to lead to a cellar. There was a faint smell of blood in the air. There were also faint echoing sounds that grew louder as they went. At one point the sounds stopped completely. When they got to the bottom of the steps, Kou's eyes widened and he gasped. He covered his mouth and turned away. The sight was grueling and disturbing. His ears laid flat on his skull to block out the screams of pain and terror. It didn't work much. His whole body trembled as the full force of the fowl smell hit him. The smell of burning and rotting flesh. Geo grabbed Kou's arm and pulled him down the path. Kou looked around. He almost threw up at the sight of all the blood and severed body parts. He looked in one cell and his eyes grew wider (if that was even possible). Inside the cell was one Okami in particular that Kou knew. He stopped in front of the cell._

"_Kyo…" Kou whimpered. The wolf inside the cell had a green bubbling liquid on his arm. The man's glazed over gray eyes stared unseeingly at Kou. The wolf sat up._

"_No…" He growled. "Don't you dare… hurt him… you bastard!" Geo grinned._

"_So you know this pup? He called you Kyo…are you his father?" Geo laughed. He looked at Kou. Kou looked up at him, his bottom lip trembling._

"_What's wrong with him…?" Kou whimpered. _

"_You know that one, eh?" Geo mumbled. He opened the gate to the cell. Three white scaled serpents appeared in the cell. "Which one of you bit him?" The serpent in the middle stepped forward. Geo slashed the snake in half. The other two stepped back. Geo grinned. He motioned for the two. "Get his venom and take it to Liiza." The snakes did as asked. Geo looked at Kou. "Come here." Kou shakily walked towards him. "Do you know about cures and different venoms?" Kou nodded. Kyo snarled as Geo kneeled down next to him and grabbed his arm. _

_He motioned Kou over. "See this?"He pointed at the glowing liquid. "This is the venom of a White Scaled Snake demon. We have the most deadliest venom there is." He grinned. "The antidote can only be made for an individual by getting the venom of the snake that bites you. We can control what the venom does to our victims." Kou nodded. "We can either make the venom dormant in the victim's body or we can have it ravage them." Geo laughed. Geo stood up. "Do you know what happens when you kill the snake that bites you?" Kou shook his head._

"_The venom is easier to cure but it is also out of control." He looked down at the gasping wolf on the ground. Tears pricked at the corners of Kou's eyes. Geo turned and walked out of the cell, motioning for Kou. Kou followed behind him, looking back at Kyo._

"_Ah here we are." Geo said, walking into a cell. Kou's eyes widened, as did the eyes of the wolf inside the cell. The wolf inside the cell had purple hair. His bangs were long and were parted to cover one eye. He had deep red eyes. A long pony tail of purple hair trailed down his back._

"_Kou!" The wolf inside the cell yelled._

"_Ah, Rain." Geo said with a smirk._

"_What the hell are you doing with Kou? Release him!" Rain snarled. Geo raised an eyebrow._

"_Why would I do that?"Geo asked. "He's an Ezo Okami. A rare demon just like you." Geo grinned. "I'm going to breed him."_

"_What? He's only a pup!" Rain snarled. Geo snickered and patted Kou's head._

"_He's my pup." Geo chirped cheerfully._

"A snake chirped? Cheerfully?" Ruby asked incredulously.

"Rubuyaki! Shut up! If you interrupt me one more time, I will not continue telling you about my past!" Kou growled, his left ear twitching. Ruby held his hands up.

"Sorry, Sorry!"

"_He's not yours!" Rain growled. "Let him go!" _

"_I have a Honshu and an Ezo. This can't get any better." Geo grinned evilly. Geo smiled at Rain. "You will mate with him."_

"_And if I refuse?" Rain growled._

"_I'll torture him." Geo said, looking down at Kou. He gripped Kou's hair and pulled. He held the pup up by his hair and grinned at Rain. Kou was screeching in pain. He tried to pull himself up by Geo's hand to lessen the pain. Rain winced. "Well Rain?" Rain bit his lip._

"_Alright! Don't hurt him…" Geo grinned. He let Kou down and rubbed the sore spot. He pushed Kou into the cell with Rain and locked it. Rain heaved a sigh. Geo stood there watching. Rain glared at the Hebi. Rain made a soft whistling noise through his teeth. Kou's ears twitched and he walked over to Rain. He nuzzled against Rain's chest, trembling._

"_I'm scared…" Kou whispered. Rain felt his chest tighten. He didn't want to do this with a pup. It was wrong._

"_I know you are…please bare with this…If we don't do this they'll hurt you…This will hurt a little, pup." Rain whispered, bringing his loosely chained hand up to pet and stroke the wolf pup's head. Kou nodded. Rain slid his hand to Kou's chin and lifted his head. He leaned down and pressed his lips to the pup's._

"You were a child when you…" Ruby trailed off. Kou nodded slowly. "Was it painful?" Kou sighed.

"Kind of…but it…was…it felt good.. I guess…" Kou mumbled, cheeks growing warm.

"Was he big?" Ruby ducked as a cup was sent towards his head.

"WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT?" Kou yelled. Ruby laughed nervously.

"I'm sorry! Curiosity!"

"Curiosity killed the cat…"

_Rain sat up off the panting pup. "Are you okay, Kou?" Kou opened his eyes and nodded. Rain helped Kou sit up. Kou leaned against Rain. Rain smiled slightly. He looked up when the cell gate creaked open. Geo looked over the two with lust filled eyes. Rain scrunched up his nose. _

"_Amazing performance!" Geo grinned, clapping. Rain growled, wrapping his arms protectively around Kou._

"_You sick bastard…" Rain snarled. Rain looked down when he heard Kou whine. The pup was holding his stomach. Geo grinned._

"_How long does it take for a wolf to give birth?"_

"_63 days…" Rain said, eyeing the snake demon warily._

"_Any special needs from papa?" Geo grinned._

"_Energy…" Rain said slowly. _

"_How often?" Rain looked thoughtful._

"_I'm…not too sure…" Rain said slowly. Geo hissed. He snapped his fingers and two white scaled snakes appeared. _

"_Ward him and take him to my room." Geo said. Geo reached for Kou but snatched his hand away when Rain chomped at it._

"_Don't. _Touch_ him!" Rain snarled dangerously low. Geo frowned._

"_Fine…clean them both up and get them into my room." Geo said._

"Wow…wait…did you come to term?" Ruby asked. Kou nodded.

"Honshu wolves grow much faster than normal wolves…" Kou said.

"Wait… what?" Ruby looked stunned. Kou chuckled.

"I mean when my pup was a mature wolf, I was barely done with my pup days."

"Is that even possible?"

"Yes…" Kou said.

"_We've been here for 8 months…" Rain said. Kou leaned against him and sighed._

"_I…wonder if anyone knows where we are…" Kou whispered. Rain shrugged. Rain watched his three children play with each other. One sat next to Kou. He looked down at Kou. "Stop thinking about it…" Rain's eyes widened._

"_What?" Kou looked up at Rain with big blue eyes._

"_You're guilty…I can feel it…" Kou whispered. Rain looked away. Kou got on his knees and crawled in front of Rain. He gripped the wolf's face with both his hands and made him look at him. "Stop it! If it weren't for you, I'd be in more deep trouble than this." Rain frowned. He placed a hand on one of Kou's smaller hands. _

"_He's going to want more…" Rain said quietly. Kou frowned._

"_Why?"_

"_Because the four we have are Honshu…" Rain said. Kou frowned._

"_Is that why their eyes turned so fast?" Kou looked at the three wolves lying on their backs looking up at the ceiling. Kou placed a hand on his stomach._

"_So…If I have more…they will turn out to be Honshu?"_

"_Yes…It's because you are young…" Rain said. He growled and looked up. Kou followed his gaze to Geo._

"_Uncle Geo!" The three wolves on their backs said. They sat up as Geo walked in towards Kou and Rain. Something was up. The aura Geo was producing wasn't the one he always emitted. He walked straight to Rain. He yanked the chains out of the wall and snatched the wards off. He undid the pony tail in Rain's hair and stepped away. Rain was stunned. _

"_Geo…?" Rain asked. Kou grinned when he saw the hint of a fox tail._

"_Let's go!" Geo – no the voice was too high pitched._

"_Kurumi?" Kou asked silently. Geo turned and smirked._

"_Duh! Now let's get going you idiots! Geo is…preoccupied by my sister. Let's hurry!" Kurumi said. Three of the four wolves stood up and frowned. They blocked the cell door._

"_We can't leave. None of us! Geo will be angry if mother isn't still here." These three in particular looked more like Rain than Kou. The fourth stood up. He had long hair that was styled similar to Rain's but without the pony tail and he had blue hair instead. He shook his head and glared at his three siblings. _

"_Kill them." He said. Kou's eyes widened._

"_What?" _

"_They're under that bastard's spell…" He growled._

"_Are you sure?" he nodded. They looked over when they heard a thump. The three wolves lay on the ground dead. Kurumi licked the blood off her nails but spit it out._

"_That's not even the blood of a wolf…" Kurumi hissed. "It tastes like Hebi." Kurumi stepped over them. "Hurry." Rain stood and helped Kou up. They rushed after Kurumi. They ran into some snake guards but Kurumi took care of them. "By the way, what's the kid's name?"_

"_Sora." Rain and Kou answered at the same time. Kurumi grinned and laugh. "What?" Rain asked. Kou chuckled. Kurumi stopped suddenly. _

"_SHIT~!" _

"_Shit is right, you damned kitsune!" Geo growled. A puff of smoke appeared around Kurumi. It disappeared and in the place of Geo's doppelganger was a female around the same height as Kou. She had long red hair with fuzzy fox hairs and 3 tails. Rain's eyes widened._

"_Whoa…since when did fox demons have more than one tail?" Rain asked. Kurumi looked back at him and grinned._

"_Since the beginning of time." She said. She looked back at Geo. "You're an annoying thing, aren't you?" Geo hissed at her._

"_Me? You're the annoying little speck! You and your whole race!" Geo snarled._

"_HA! I laugh at this," Kurumi snickered. _

"_I'll just have to take care of you like I did that other fox." Geo said. Kurumi tensed. _

"_You…didn't…"_

"_Oh yes… I did…" Geo grinned. Kurumi lunged at him but was knocked out of the air by a tail. Rain backed Kou up behind him. Two black snakes and 3 red ones slithered down the hall._

"Kou?"

"Sorry…"

"If you want to stop, you know you can. I don't want to force you…"

"No, no…I can do it…."

"Alright…"

_Rain plopped down on the ground with a groan. "This…is just horrible…" He mumbled staring down at the ground. Kou stood staring at the ground silently. _

"_Kou…?" Kurumi walked to the silent wolf. "Are you okay…?" She placed a hand on his shoulder. "Sweetie?"She leaned down slightly to look at his face. In his eyes was pain. The aftereffect of losing someone…a child… He launched himself at her and cried. She frowned and rubbed his back. She looked at Rain. Rain slowly brought his gaze up to her. In his eyes was the same expression. She felt for them both. "Come on…we need to get you two back to town."_

"_What about the army camp?" Rain asked, standing up. Kurumi frowned._

"_The only survivor of that camp are you two." Kurumi said. Kou looked up._

"_What?" _

"_Yeah…everyone was found dead…or not there at all…" Kou's eyes widened and he turned back the way they came from._

"_Kyo!"_

"_He was dead…" Kurumi said sadly. Kou turned back to Kurumi._

"_Nami…?" Kurumi shook her head. "The commander…?" Kurumi opened her arms. Kyo launched himself in her arms and cried again. Rain growled. _

"_Those bastards…" Rain growled. His eyes widened. "What about Jerry?" Kurumi looked at him. _

"_Jerry was apart of that camp?" She tilted her head to the side slightly. "He must have been playing messenger when this happened because he's back in town unscathed. Rain let out a breath. "Let's get going…" They began to walk. Kurumi carried Kou on her back. "Rain…let me ask you a question…" Kou's ears twitched. He opened his eyes and stared at the side of Rain's head._

"_Go ahead,"_

"_Are you and Jerry lovers?" Rain tripped at this. Kurumi grinned. Rain glared at her, his face bright red._

"_No! Incest?" Rain screeched. Kurumi laughed._

"_Oh! He's your brother?"_

"_Yes! What brought about this question?"_

"_Well…Jerry was really depressed when we found out there were no survivors. He asked about you and we told him we didn't even see your body." Kurumi said. "He was near tears…but than we were informed that you weren't killed. Only because of your species. We heard that the Hebi were trying to use our own kind against us by raising pups. So I volunteered to come on a rescue with my sister." _

"_Jerry was worried, huh…?"_

"_Are you the oldest?"_

"_No…he's older."_

"_Funny…he looks younger…" Rain gave a low growl. Kurumi chuckled._

"It took about 70 days to get back home…"

"Whoa.."

"Yep… It would have taken less but…uhm…" Kou's cheeks slowly turned pink. Ruby grinned.

"You can Rain got busy?" Ruby ducked as a small plate flew at his head.

"Really ruby! I'm running out of things to throw at you!" Kou yelled. Ruby chuckled.

"What did you name these ones?"

"Actually…only two survived…"

"Oh…I'm sorry…"

"It's okay. It was a female and male. I named the girl Mist. The male was named Sora."

"Ahh. Mist kind of after Rain…and Sora for your son that risk his life for you." Kou nodded.

"Mist was Honshu but Sora was Ezo."

"Really?"

"Yes…At that point, Rain said I wasn't a pup anymore." Kou smiled. "Though my eyes were still blue…"

"_RAIN!" Rain gasped as a bulky figure grabbed him up in a big bear hug. Kurumi and Kou laughed as Rain was spun around. "I thought you were as good as dead!"_

"_D-Dad…Can't…breathe…" Rain gasped. The man let him go and patted him on the back. _

"_Your mother and brother were both worried sick…" Kurumi bowed._

"_Erick," She said, switching how she was holding Mist._

"_Whoa! Is that a baby?" Erick walked towards Kurumi. "When they sent you to rescue em I didn't think you'd sleep with him!" Rain face palmed. _

"_Really, dad…" Rain growled. Kou frowned._

"_Did the town get raided or something?" Kurumi asked. Erick sighed._

"_Aye. It was a couple of weeks back. Those damned serpents…" Erick growled._

"_Was anyone hurt?" Rain asked. Erick looked down._

"_We lost a few people…" Kou looked around the town. He walked straight through the town. Rain and Kurumi shared a look. They followed after the young demon. Erick followed them. They stopped in front of the ruins which used to be a grand house built for the royal family. "Unfortunately…of those lost people, it was also the elder…The king and queen…" Kou held Sora tight in his arms. His shoulders trembled and he dropped to his knees. Rain kneeled down beside him._

"_Kou!" Kurumi sighed sadly._

"_First Kyo…Loren…Sora…the others…now his parents…" Kurumi whispered. Erick looked at her._

"_What?"_

"_He's lost everything now…" She hugged Mist to her. There was a flare of energy. Rain stood and backed away from Kou._

"_He's going to pay for this!" Kou snarled._

"And than you marched towards the castle and killed them?"

"It was a blood bath." Kou said. "I learned why he was attacking…It was all my fault…I was a…rare demon…" Kou's eyes suddenly widened. "Ruby!"

"What?"

"What are Yusuke and Hiei?"

"Yusuke is Raizen's…descendant…" Ruby said slowly.

"Yes…He's the last of his kind! Hiei wields the Dragon of the Darkness Flame. Kurama is a silver kitsune. Not just that but he's a direct link to inari herself. He's a fox demon spirit."

"Sooo…"

"That demon was sent specifically to Kurama because of his relation with Hiei and Yusuke. He was spied on!"

"What?" Ruby ducked as a vase was thrown at him.

"YOU IDIOT! YUSUKE IS THE DESCENDANT OF A RULER OF ONE PART OF MAKAI! Hiei is the ruler of another! Kurama is friends with another! Guess what all the rulers have in common!"

"What?" Ruby ducked as the tea pot was thrown at him. "HEY! Those were my good dishes!"

"THEY'RE ALL IN LOVE WITH HIM YOU IDIOT!" Kou yelled standing up. "If someone has control over Kurama's condition, they can control the three demon rulers! That will make it easy for them to take over! Wake them! I must tell them of my findings!" Kou said. He sat back down and held his head.

"You alright?"

"Stood up too quick…" Kou said. Ruby nodded. He got up and left. 'I should visit Rain first….this might be my last journey…last time seeing them…I will finish this once and for all…' Kou stood up and slowly made his way back inside the room.

* * *

**Wow this is like my longest chapter ever! 5,727 words and counting! Hehe…do you like the twist on things? Kou's past is actually based on a game I've been making called Moon Phase. If you wanna read more about Kou's past than go to my shrine. Silvershrine . webs . com =] Anyway… please review…**


End file.
